


got your number

by moribund_slutt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Grindr AU, M/M, Modern AU, Nude Photos, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Sort Of, Texting, Voyeurism, steve is horny, verse billy, verse steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moribund_slutt/pseuds/moribund_slutt
Summary: Sick of being quarantined, a closeted Steve impulsively downloads grindr for kicks and maybe, just maybe falls a little bit in love with a faceless profile.(The harringrove grindr au no one asked for)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259





	got your number

Steve was sick of it, fucking sick of it. He rolled over in bed, only in a pair of tight black briefs, and absentmindedly looked at his phone. No messages or notifications. At all.  _ Fuck.  _ He rubbed his hand against his chest and yawned. Outside, the sun was sinking from the sky and submerging Hawkins in a thin umbra. Slowly, but surely, sheets of rains pattered against his roof, casting a steady rhythm throughout the house he was alone in. His parents were at the summer home up at the lake, not wanting to return to town, and Steve had the house to himself. It was sort of exciting at first, having free reign and not having to deal with his parent’s judgment, but now he hated it. 

Being cooped up in his house for months, doing his due duty of course, and was driving him insane. He hadn’t seen anyone else in months, barely texted any of his (two) friends (Nancy was too busy playing house with Jonathan, and yeah, maybe he was just a little bitter that they were able to spend time together and he wasn’t), barely did anything productive or interesting at all, and honestly was getting tired of jerking off. Bored and horny, Steve knew, was a dangerous combination and his previous experiences with it had led him to somewhat shameful acts (he had since blocked out April of his freshman year at college), but despite his best intentions, they sometimes blocked off his reason. 

His briefs grew a little tighter, and his other hand brushed against his slowly growing bulge. Steve threw his head back against his pillow and let out a grunt of frustration. It wasn’t like he was constantly getting it at college or whatever, but he had a steady stream of both guys and girls that was enough to keep his mind off of sex most of the time. Now, he had nothing but free time, and no other distractions to keep his mind occupied. He had already jerked off once today, and he was getting tired of watching the same sort of porn, and he knew he’d be sort of pathetic if he did it again, but  _ god, what else was there to do _ ? He was far from being the  _ King _ he was in high school. His fingers had just crept down the plane of his stomach, dipping into his waistband when he stopped himself. 

All of his classmates from high school were off in different towns, or still living near their colleges. Plus, who even would recognize him? Tommy barely remembered him, and even Billy Hargrove, who had given him such a hard time his senior year, must have forgotten him by now. He unlocked his phone and searched  _ grindr _ in the search bar of his app store, fingers hovering over the download button.  _ I’m really fucking losing it _ . He knew the app was sleazy as hell, and it wouldn’t be the smartest decision he’s ever made, but he was just desperate enough to try it out. If anything, it could just be a laugh and a half and he could delete the app just as fast as he downloaded it. Though, the thought of sexting with some random guy from his town was taboo enough to make more blood rush down to his pelvis. He pressed download and waited until the app pinged with full color and eagerly tapped on it. 

He tapped in an email account he had for spam, ignored most fields to input his personal information. Steve decided to take a profile pic right then and there, shirtless and splayed out in his bed. After trying several different angles, he was satisfied with the end result: it showed his face down to just below his belly button, his chest dusted with just the right amount of dark hair, his lips just slightly pursed and entirely fuckable, one hand in his hair to show off his arms and the hair in his pit. He looked obscene and decadent, and the thought of others seeing him like that almost got him off right there and then. He uploaded it, typed in his height, weight, and set his profile name to a simple “ _ hmu.” _

Steve turned off his screen and placed his phone to the side of him. He sat still for a couple of minutes, gently rubbing his bulge when he cringed. What if some parent cheating on their wife saw him? What if someone had a burner account just to out people? Steve wasn’t entirely not out, Nancy and Jonathan knew, but his parents didn’t and he definitely didn’t want them to find out this way -- whoring himself out to random guys on the internet because he was bored. He rolled his eyes and reached for his phone, ready to submit to his shame and delete the account, but as he unlocked it, he saw that he had several messages.  _ Maybe I can wait just a couple minutes… _

He clicked on the first one and was immediately greeted by a dick pic. It wasn’t awful, it looked pretty girthy, and was enough to get his cock half hard. But the guy, thankfully no one he knew, was like fifty, and Steve was desperate, but not that desperate. The next guy was younger but had spammed Steve with a bunch of pictures he wished he could wipe from his memory. The next few messages were nothing special, just a bunch of really thirsty guys, and Steve decided that the app probably wouldn’t be anything beneficial to him anyways. He went to delete the app when his phone buzzed to let him know he had a new message. Curiosity got the better of him and he swiped back, clicking on the profile.

_Well, here’s something_. It was just a picture of the guy’s body, no face, but he was entirely ripped. There was clearly effort put in; it was edited just enough to enhance the slight sheen of what looked like either sweat or oil on the man’s toned chest. He was standing next to a pool, clad in a blue laced-up speedo, arms crossed across his chest apparently to say _yes, I lift_. And, best of all, his nipples were pierced with little silver barbells. Steve reflexively darted out a tongue to wet his lips… this, this caught Steve’s attention. His profile name just said _B._ alongside a meticulously filled out profile with all his stats. He was Steve’s age too, and when Steve looked to see what the guy had sent him, it was simply: 

_ hey, cutie  _

_ Okay, why the hell not? _ Steve thought, spurred on by finding someone interesting as well as wanting to see how far the conversation would go. And yeah, a part of him did want to see whoever this guy was without any clothes, sue him. He flipped over in bed, propping his forearms onto his pillow, rubbing his clothed cock ever so slightly against one of his blankets, and responded.

**_hi, what’s up?_ **

_ what do you think? ;) _

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes, even though this was pretty much what he was expecting. Also, considering that he was about a couple minutes away from full-on grinding against his bed, he wasn’t really in a position to judge, now was he? But, he wasn’t going to make it easy for the other guy, he was going to at least make him work for it a little bit. 

**_the sky?_ **

_ smartass _

**_you know it_ **

Steve’s phone buzzed as B. sent a photo. It was a picture of B.’s fully nude body, one hand strategically placed over his crotch. Steve hummed in approval, his cock fully hardening, straining uncomfortably against the tight fabric of his briefs. He kicked his blanket into a mound under his pelvis and rubbed his cock against it, letting out a slight gasp at the friction. His phone buzzed a couple more times, presumably from messages from other people, but he ignored them.

_ from earlier today.  _

**_not too bad … :P_ **

_ someone’s snarky. what, not impressed? _

**_well, i wouldn’t say that…_ **

_ what would you say? _

**_hmmm_ **

_ don’t be shy, i won’t bite unless you ask _

**_oh will you now?_ **

_ anything you want _

**_and what do you want?_ **

_ surprise me  _

Steve typed out a message and then deleted it. A little bit of nervousness still rang through his body, but one more look at the picture B. had sent him immediately quelled any nerves. Feeling bold, he arched his body, aiming the camera on his phone so it showed the slope of his back and his firm, brief-clad ass. Steve knew that he could accelerate things, send a nude or two and get them back in return, but he wanted to keep this going for as long as he could. Biting his lip, he clicked send. 

**_how’s that?_ **

_ nice, princess. why don’t you take that off? _

**_not sure that i feel like it_ **

_ why not? for me? ;) _

**_i don’t know…._ **

_ is there anything i can do to encourage you? _

**_idk… surprise me_ **

He grinned to himself. This was more fun than he thought it’d be, and B. was amusing to flirt with. Plus, that picture was still keeping him rock hard which, honestly, was pretty impressive. Just thinking about what was under B.’s hand sent a thrill through his body. He palmed himself, fingers rubbing his balls gently. B. sent another picture, this time of him shirtless in sweatpants, the outline of his soft cock more than evident. Even flaccid, B. looked  _ hung _ , like a fucking horse _.  _ His dick fell down his leg by several inches and it looked thick too. Steve stroked down the length of his own cock, imagining being able to pull down those sweats and tasting B. 

_ so ;) _

Steve didn’t even bother to send a text back. He pulled off his briefs, his nine-inch cock (yes, he measured it, for science of course) slapping against his abs. He gave it a quick tug, resisting the urge to just jerk off right there and then, and snapped a picture of his fully bare ass, one hand separating his cheeks, and clicked send. 

_ damnnnnnnnn, pretty boy. _

His cock throbbed at that, and part of him was ashamed, the other part just fully aroused. 

**_yeah?_ **

_ fuck yeah. i want to get into that so bad. _

**_with what?_ **

_ you know…. _

**_i don’t think i do…_ **

And then Steve’s screen was flooded with a picture of B.’s cock, fully bared, and he almost came right there. It must have been an inch or two bigger than his own, and it was fucking thick, definitely thicker than Steve’s wrist, with several prominent veins charting the length of it. Steve flipped over in his bed and shamelessly began pumping his cock, pushing his pelvis up to match his strokes so he was fucking his hand. This was bad, Steve was so far gone at this point. He wanted this guy so bad and he hadn’t even seen his face,

**_that’s so fucking hot_ **

_ i wish you had it between your pretty lips _

Steve immediately took a picture of his face, hair completely disheveled, lips spread apart, open and willing. 

_ baby, you look so good _

**_not as good as you_ **

_ lies. i want to fuck both your holes _

**_which one first?_ **

_ your pretty mouth. once you’ve gotten me nice and wet, i’d push it into your ass _

**_fuck_ **

_ would you moan for me? _

**_hell yes_ **

_ i’ll have you begging for it, teasing you with the tip, running my tongue on your neck _

**_you’re_** **_going to make me cum_**

_ not yet, baby. there’s no rush. _

**_what else do you want to do to me?_ **

_ after i’m done fucking you, i want to ride your cock, princess _

A pearl of precum glistened at the tip of Steve’s cock and he spread it along the length of his shaft with his thumb. His cock stood out from a trimmed set of pubes and round, shaved balls. Steve had to admit that it was fucking hot; he’d even manage to suck it himself once, though he would never admit it to anyone else. He stretched out his limbs, readjusted his group so his fingers were around the hilt of the shaft, and resting upon his balls and snapped a picture. 

_ oh fuck, you’re big. i want you  _

**_prove it_ **

Steve was rewarded with B.’s ass, which was shaped perfectly and suspiciously tanned. He sighed at the thought that B. was the type of person who would tan nude and how hot it would be to come across the absolute stud butt naked in public. He jerked harder, twisting one of his nipples with his fingers, and almost came, so he bit down on his lip and removed his hand, taking deep breaths to delay his release. 

**_i’d pound that so bad_ **

_ i bet you would, baby, filling me up with your big cock, your balls slapping against me. _

**_and would you moan for me?_ **

_ fuck yes. you’re too pretty to not moan for. _

He arched his back and closed his eyes, reaching his hand back down toward his cock and imagining that he wasn’t fucking his hand but B.’s tight ass instead. His other hand went to his ass and he prodded his hole with two fingers. For a moment, he imagined he was kissing B. tenderly and was immediately ashamed that he was so lonely that he was fantasizing about a love affair with some faceless stranger on the internet. He really was pathetic, wasn’t he?

_ i would let you do anything to me. _

**_anything?_ **

_ i just want to make you feel good _

**_god, i want that so bad_ **

_ is there anything else you want to see, princess?  _

Steve stopped stroking. He really wanted to see what this guy looked like. If his body and his cock were anything to go by, he must be pretty fucking hot, and now was as good as time as ever. He was so turned on by this guy, and even though they were literally sexting, he liked what he’d seen of his personality too. And, it was only fair since B. had seen him in such obscene positions twice.

**_can i see your face?_ **

Nothing. Steve waited a minute, then five more, then five more. Still, nothing. He sighed. It was worth a shot, he just wished that B. hadn’t ghosted him. He looked down from his phone and saw his cock was rock hard, leaking, and he could feel it throbbing in his own hand. He threw his head back and started pumping it rapidly, letting out loud breaths and moans, letting his other hand wander across his body. Imagining he was sucking B. off, he brought his fingers to his lips and pried them open, gagging himself on them. Steve was getting close when his phone buzzed and he reached out for his phone. 

When he saw the picture, his cock pulsed hard in his hand and his balls tightened. Steve cried out, spilling out ropes of cum across his chest, some of it painting his cheeks and lips. His heart pounded against his chest loudly.  _ What. The. Fuck.  _ His phone displayed none other than Billy  _ fucking  _ Hargrove. 

_ surprised, Stevie? _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was just a fun aside, and hopefully you enjoyed it. Much more....salacious than my other works, but I figured I might as well try it out.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I should write more stories like this ;)


End file.
